goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Red Fraggle kills Barney / grounded
In Fraggle Rock, Red Fraggle was about to watch something on TV. Red: Let's see what's on TV. Then Red turned on the TV. TV Announcer: Coming up next is Barney and Friends on PBS Kids. Red: (in Kidaroo voice) NO! TV Announcer: Yes. Barney the Dinosaur was singing to the children. Barney: ''I love you, you love me. We're a happy family, with a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too? '' Red was furious. Red: Ooooooooooooooooooh! I hate Barney! Barney is a stupid dinosaur! Let's see to kill him! And I'm going to the PBS Kids Studios right now! Then Red rushed out of the lounge, and then she ran off to the PBS Kids Studios, and then she entered it. Red ran through the hallway, and she entered the room where Barney was. Red: Time to die, Barney the Stupid Dinosaur! Barney began to sing to Red. Barney: ''I love you, you love me. We're best friends like friends should be. '' Red cut Barney off, by aiming her gun at him who was horrified. Red: No! I'm here to kill you! Barney was shocked. Then he started cowering. The children were horrified. Barney: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Please don't shoot Barney! Please don't shoot Barney! Noonoonoo! Red: Too bad! I hate Barney the Purple Dinosaur! So goodbye forever. Red began to sing her parody of Barney's I Love You Song by shooting Barney. Red: ''I hate you, you hate me. Let's get to together and kill Barney, with 8, 2, 3, 4, 3, 4, 4. No more stupid purple dinosaur! '' Barney fell to the floor - dead. The children started crying. Red cheered. Red: Yay! I killed Barney instead! No more Barney! No more stupid purple dinosaur! One of the girls: She's killed Barney! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Then Red went off to the head's room, and she entered it. Red met the head of the PBS Kids Studios. Head of the PBS Kids Studios: So Red Fraggle, what brings you here? Red: I killed Barney the more like stupid purple dinosaur! The head of the PBS Kids Studios was furious. Head of the PBS Kids Studios: Ooooooooooooooh! Red Fraggle, how dare you kill Barney?! That's it, you are suspended for 100 decades! Go home right now! Then Red walked out of the room in disgrace. Back home in Fraggle Rock, Mokey Fraggle was extremely angry at Red, as well as indignant about Barney's death. Mokey: Red, how dare you kill Barney!? He is one of my favourite TV characters! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for 12 weeks! Go to your room now! Red went up to her room, crying. Red: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ALTERNATE ENDING Back home in Fraggle Rock, Mokey Fraggle was extremely angry at Red, as well as indignant about Barney's death. Mokey: Red, how dare you kill Barney!? He is one of my favourite TV characters! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for 12 weeks! And for this, you will watch reruns of Barney! Red started protesting. Red: No no no no no no no no no! I hate Barney! Barney is a stupid purple dinosaur! Mokey: I don't care! I would tell you to go up to your room but instead, start watching reruns of Barney! Then Red did as he was told. CAST Allison as Red Fraggle Kidaroo as Barney and Red Fraggle's angry voice Princess as TV Announcer, the Head of the PBS Kids Studios and Mokey Fraggle Shy Girl as one of the girls Category:Red Fraggle's grounded days Category:Fraggles' grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff